


Story Time

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend challenged me to write 30 Gallavich prompts, so here they are. When I'm finished, I'll pick whatever one people like most and actually make a fic of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a pain in the neck but she has to watch one movie of my choice every day I post one, so fair trade I suppose. As per her request, each prompt has to include a photoset, a gif, a synopsis, a theme song, and an excerpt (maybe not so fair a trade after all :P). Like I said, end of it all I'm picking one to write, so if you like the idea, feel free to drop a comment! 
> 
> Today's Movie: Shutter Island (obvi)

Shutter Island AU

* * *

**Title:** On the Nature of Daylight

**Genre:** Mystery/Thriller

**Rating:** M

**Theme:** [On the Nature of Daylight by Max Richter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVN1B-tUpgs)

**Synopsis** : When Yevgeny Ivashkov, a dangerous Russian madman, escapes from the asylum on Shutter Island, one US Marshal in particular takes a special interest. Cameron Kyle Largheig, looking for a distraction after the death of his wife Lana, immediately puts his name forth and gets a transfer to investigate the mysterious Ashecliffe asylum, known worldwide for its dangerous array of infamous nutjobs. Together with his new partner, Ian Gallagher, Cam has to figure out how Ivashkov escaped from a seemingly impregnable fortress and disappeared. But all is not as it seems--the island hides a dark secret, and Cam will have to confront demons both past and present if he wants to get to the bottom of the mystery... and make it off the island alive.

 

  **Excerpt:**  

Cam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand for a third time, cursing the fact that this stupid fucking island didn't have a landing pad for helicopters or something. If there was one thing he hated more than kids scrambling around his feet, it was the goddamn water. For whatever reason, he'd never been able to find his sea legs, never mind the fact that his Pop and four brothers were sailors. To him, water always seemed hungry, sucking at everything and everyone who went near it, trying to drag them down to the dark abyss of crushing weight at the bottom. There were a lot of things he felt he'd be better off not knowing, and what was at the very bottom of the sea was one of those things. 

To distract himself from the rocking of the boat--only a shitty piece of metal separating him and certain doom--he took out a cigarette and thought back on the file that'd landed heavy on his desk. The file he requested; the Shutter Island case was all his. Well, his and a partner's. Some new guy had transferred in, been in the military a while and now decided to join up with the Marshals, and the new guy also wanted to be on this case. As odd as it was, Cam had made up his mind early on that he wouldn't ask if the new guy didn't. There were some things he wanted to keep to himself, and his reason for requesting this case was one of them. But, anyway, thinking of his partner, where was the guy? The boat was relatively small and he hadn't seen anyone else get on, so had his partner missed the ship out? Sucked to be him--big storm was coming and no more boats were sailing after this one. The thought made Cam antsy and he patted his pockets with a frown, wondering where he'd put that lighter Lana had given him.

"Need a light?" a deep, honey-warm voice asked from behind him, silver flashing as the man lit the end of Cam's cigarette without bothering to wait for an answer. Cam took an appreciative lungful of smoke before speaking, his eyes casually noting that the man had the same type of lighter as his, which meant he had impeccable taste. He wondered briefly if maybe the lighter _was_ his since he couldn't find his own, but he dismissed the thought as he saw the initials carved into it. Couples usually had lighters engraved with their names or initials, and Cam's sure as hell weren't 'MM and IG.'

"Thanks. I take it you're my new partner?" Cam asked, keeping his tone officious despite the fact that his partner's looks had sent his mind into a frantic spin as soon as he turned his eyes that way. A cigarette dangled seductively from roguish lips, smoke twisting lazily into the sky, up past freckled skin as smooth and creamy as milk. Eyes that couldn't seem to decide whether they were blue or green grinned mischievously, contrasting with the crimson locks carefully gelled back from a smirking face. A jawline defined by strong lines and not a single shaving mistake tilted up with an easy confidence. Fuck, this guy could be Lana's twin in colour and beauty. It made Cam's mouth go dry and his heart pound so loud he very nearly missed his partner's next words.

"I am. Nice to meet you, Cam. The name's Ian Gallagher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen Shutter Island, you can probably guess how this one's going to go down. It would follow pretty much the same storyline with different characters taking different roles than they did in the movie. The end would be the same, though, and I don't know if I could even write it without breaking down. Seriously, it would hurt like a mother.
> 
> If you haven't seen Shutter Island, what are you waiting for? :)


End file.
